<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Status of Maturity by ForbiddenArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092735">Status of Maturity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive'>ForbiddenArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Stories 2020 [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Femdom, Growth, MILF TF, Muscle Growth, Transformation, Weight Gain, mental changes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru, Makoto and Ann get hit by a strange Status during a trip to Mementos, turning them into three extremes of MILF.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru/Takamaki Ann/Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Stories 2020 [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Status of Maturity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Poll story for Week 34.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the heck is that thing?”</p><p>Yet again the Phantom Thieves of Hearts had gathered in Mementos, the Palace of the general public, to train for their upcoming heists. They needed to improve their skills, otherwise they wouldn’t be able to properly handle the threats that the villains would throw at them. Whether it was their diabolical schemes or their innate defenses.</p><p>In this case, however, they had managed to stumble upon something quite peculiar during their training session. A young looking boy wearing a blanket on top, with holes cut out near the eyes to reveal a solid black space within. It wasn’t hard to tell that the creature had to be a Shadow, it just took on such a strange look.</p><p>“You don’t need to shout, Takamaki, it’s just a Shadow.” One of the masked girls that had gathered for today’s session, Queen alias Niijima Makoto, clenched her fist slightly in response to the strange boy standing ahead of them. “It’ll go down like the rest. It’s not human, despite what it seems like.</p><p>The blonde wearing a catsuit and a matching mask, Panther alias Takamaki Ann, scoffed a little. “It’s still a kid, Makoto! Most of these things don’t take shapes like these, can you blame me for wanting to be a bit careful?” She argued back as she swung her whip towards the ground, causing it to crack rather impressively.</p><p>“Now now, both of you, we don’t need to get so worked up.” The last of the girls, Noir alias Okumura Haru, chimed as she put herself in between the two. “We just need to deal with the Shadow, and we’ll take a break. If you need anything after that, I’m sure that Joker’ll provide.” She paused, turning towards their leader who was busy twirling his knife in response to their bickering. “Isn’t that right?”</p><p>He nodded as he finished twirling, only to notice that the enemy had begun to convulse… “Girls! Watch out, it’s up to something!” He shouted, but it was ultimately too late. As soon as he whipped out his gun to plant a bullet between the thing’s eyes…</p><p>The trigger was pulled too slowly, as a large and thick waft of pink gas emerged from underneath the creature’s blanket. The bullet did land where it intended, killing it in the same moment, but it was still too late. The gas traversed towards the girls, who were far too busy arguing with one another to properly protect themselves.</p><p>“W-What is this stuff?!” Ann cried out amongst a bunch of coughs, her skin turning slightly pink to indicate that it had inflicted a status upon her.</p><p>Makoto, wearing one of the more practical masks among the group, was less affected by it. But she still hadn’t properly covered up her mouth, resulting in her coughs joining her friend as her skin turned that same slight shade of pink.</p><p>“O-Oh dear, we’ve hit quite the snag…” Haru mused amongst her coughs, suffering from the exact same status effect as the other two. Though, thanks to the fact that her mask was little more than a piece of cloth wrapped over her eyes, she probably got the thickest dose of all…</p><p>Joker winced as he holstered his firearm, having managed to jump out of the way of the gas. “Are you three alright?” He asked, not recognizing any of the characteristic traits of the usual statuses that they had stumbled upon. Was this a new status? Were there even Shadows able to inflict new ones? ...Well, considering they were born from the worst feelings of humanity, maybe it wasn’t that far fetched.</p><p>“Do I look okay to you!?” Ann shouted at the black-clad leader, gasping for breath as the gas finally went away. “No! No I don’t! I look like I’m dying, don’t I? I’ve been coughing up a… coughing up a…” She paused as her eyes took on the same shade of pink as her skin had, causing her to let out a moan as the rubbery bodysuit started to pleasantly creak in response to something…</p><p>Makoto stayed silent, not wanting to bother her leader more than necessary. They had a relationship to keep hidden from the others, after all. Neither of them had admitted that they were dating, and it wasn’t obvious. It would just cause tension within the group… But those worries soon faded away as her eyes took on the same shade, her breathing growing warmer as the seconds ticked by…</p><p>“S-Say, Joker, you wouldn’t happen to have your hands free, would you?” Haru asked aloud as her panting grew faster, with the subtle bounce at her chest making it clear that something was at least a little wrong. Especially as her pink-dyed eyes started filling with the subtlest taste of lust…</p><p>It wasn’t hard for Joker to notice that things were wrong. For one, the three girls weren’t at each other’s throats, which had been a thing ever since he started secretly dating all three of them. For the other, the glint in their eyes was far too obvious to ignore. Especially as it grew brighter in response to their bodies straining to be contained within their outfits…</p><p>Only then did he find out what the status that afflicted them truly was. It was a slight, awkward whisper into his ear, courtesy of Navi. “MILF”, she said, but he didn’t quite understand the ramifications. What was so motherly about the three? And for that matter, would he really want to fuck them?</p><p>Both of those questions were rather quickly answered as each of the three girls began to grow in their own way. Not just in terms of height, but in terms of size in general. Starting with Ann, the red-clad Panther who was always so confident and proud of her body. A body that quickly filled out in all the right places, making her bodysuit strain to contain the meat within. It constantly felt like the suit was trying to tear itself apart and let everything flow on out, making it easier for any onlooker to truly appreciate what was underneath... </p><p>Not that it really did tear. Whatever caused the ‘MILF’ status to occur had caused it to affect her clothes just the same. Despite how dangerously tight her bodysuit looked, it would not rip. Even the zipper around her breasts, which were now bigger than her head, wouldn’t snap off. She was a bombshell in every sense of the word, and if she could even think straight, she’d probably admire her body with the same kind of pride as ever…</p><p>Makoto, on the other hand, was a little less lucky in the growth department. It was mostly because of her lessened exposure to the gas, but her experience with the tightness was reduced as a result. This meant that she wouldn’t have to gasp and moan as it dug into her body, but instead she could see it as a second layer of skin, as every little bit of her body slurped up as much of that fabric as it could so the entire thing stayed skintight.</p><p>That was most apparent around her muscles, which had started to bulge in just the right way. Sure, her body had grown thick in the spots that mattered, but her added sixpack and the tone that came with it was unique to her, compared to the overly thick figure that Ann had taken on. She was the muscled and fit MILF, offering a different flavor from the would-be-model at her side, as both of them moaned in unison from their suits rubbing against their most delicate spots in just the right way…</p><p>Last, but absolutely not least, was Haru. A girl with connections to the worst of the worst, the fast food industry. As such, it only made sense that her maternal figure would lean close to the fatter side of things. So much so that Joker could hear the strands of her outfit aching as she grew, with most of the growth being focused on her belly as it strained its way forward against the fabric. </p><p>Her hair grew longer, face gained that little bit of age that made her look more motherly and matured, and her body continued to fill out. Not just with fat, but with firm curvature, especially around her waist. Out of the three of them, she looked the most fertile. Fitting for a woman that ate as much as she weighed whenever she got the chance… or, did she do that? It was hard to tell… Was the status doing something more to them, and to him, than any of them realized?</p><p>Each of the maternalized girls let out a exhausted and delighted gasp as their bodies quaked from their tight clothes doing their best to stay on them. Their transformations had finished, and they had each climaxed in their own way. Whether they realized that they had been affected by a Shadow’s despicable attack wasn’t important at this point. No, to them, there was something much more important…</p><p>Their little lover boy, of course. Something that Joker immediately realized as he felt the shivers run down his back once their lustful gazes turned towards him.</p><p>“Girls, plea-” He didn’t even get to say a thing before he was swept up into their arms, pinning him between the three extremes as they showered him in kisses. All with a certain delightful tone to their motherly giggles…</p><p>Ann laughed as she planted a wet kiss straight on his forehead, her body now twice as big as his thanks to the status affecting her. “Oh, Joker. Jooooker. You little rascal, thinking you can handle things for us. You know you’re supposed to rely on us, not the other way around?” She chimed, almost as if she knew something that he didn’t…</p><p>“Ann’s right, honey.” Makoto followed up, her tone still remaining a bit firm despite the changes that had happened to her as she slowly sunk her teeth into the boy’s delicate earlobe, so that she could give it a bit of a loving suck. Just to tease him further, and to emphasize what he had let happen. “As part of our love for you, we would gladly give everything to keep you safe…”</p><p>Haru nodded as she pulled him into her loving arms, stealing him away from the other two as he practically sank into her fat and flabby belly. “Mmhm. Because you’re our beloved little thief… We’re supposed to protect you, since you love us all. We’re older than you, after all, you’re still young and spry. Maybe once you get somebody young to protect, you’ll understand what we feel for you…”</p><p>To say that the leader of the Phantom Thieves was more than a little concerned with how things had turned out would be an understatement. Not only because the three of them were his allies, not just because he had dated all of them and genuinely started to fall in love with them, and least of all because he could hear the horny mumblings of the last girl in the team over his intercom…</p><p>No, the reason why he was concerned with this development was the raging boner in his pants. Somehow, someway, the sight of the overly curvy Ann, the muscled Makoto and the heavy Haru made him way too excited. And there was no way that he could hide it either, as it stuck out like a sore thumb compared to his outfit.</p><p>Each of the three Thieves looked at one another once they noticed the bulge in his pants, as their pink and lust filled eyes started glowing in the exact same way. And the drooling grins that plastered their way onto their faces were equally foreboding.</p><p>“Here, how about I help you with that, Joker?” Ann chimed as she slowly grabbed ahold of that precariously vibrating zipper of hers, the one that was connected to her spilling cleavage as she slowly pulled it down. If her condition had been natural, it might’ve actually snapped off right then and there, but instead…</p><p>Instead, she exposed her inner body for the curvy mess that it was, with a warm scent wafting from within as the young man was slowly pushed towards the hole. He was helpless, his mind racing and falling victim to his own arousal, leaving him utterly unable to do anything as he slipped straight into that tight thing. Before he had a moment to gasp out for help, the zipper was pulled right back up, sealing him up against the body of one of the women that he coveted…</p><p>It was hot. It was steamy. He could hear their laughs echoing around them. And worst of all, his cock couldn’t slide into that wet hole between her thighs as he probably wanted. He was just stuck breathing against her body, taking in the warmth until they decided to let him free…</p><p>Each of the ‘MILF’ afflicted girls laughed at one another as they brought their weapons out. Now that their lover was safe and secure up against Ann’s body, they could go wild. Smash as many Shadows as they’d like, get as strong as possible, and keep protecting him as they went on their heists. It was a foolproof plan. And none of them even stopped to think about the fact that they had been arguing just moments prior, each happy with their new situation…</p><p>If they ever were to be cured from this status, they’d probably have quite a few colorful words to throw at their Leader. Concerning his two timing, his open arousal towards their altered bodies, and for not curing them earlier… But for now? They were happy. Thus, a stray thought crossed Joker’s mind as he continued to breathe in the blonde MILF’s wonderful musk…</p><p>Maybe he shouldn’t worry about turning them back...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>